


by any other name;

by anakinleias



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Married Couple, Pet Names, Romance, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinleias/pseuds/anakinleias
Summary: “Darling, could you pick up some horchata for Richard?”“Sweetheart, pass the salt.”“Muffin, I’m gonna be late for lunch.”“Angel, did you go over the papers I sent yet?”“Cupcake, which tie should I wear?”For years now he’s been spouting the most obnoxious pet names he can think of at random times to try and get a reaction out of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, only been here for 2 months. Please forgive the mess, English is not my first language and this is my first attempt at writing smut. All mistakes are mine. Thank you so much to all the lovely kind people who helped me with this, you guys know who you are.

_“Darling, could you pick up some horchata for Richard?”_

_“Sweetheart, pass the salt.”_

_“Muffin, I’m gonna be late for lunch.”_

_“Angel, did you go over the papers I sent yet?”_

_“Cupcake, which tie should I wear?”_

For years now he’s been spouting the most obnoxious pet names he can think of at random times to try and get a reaction out of her. It had started out simple enough, he’d called her “babe” whilst asking about something or other and she had visibly cringed, which just made a bigger deal out of the entire situation. Now it’s completely out of control, and she’d just learned to ignore him.

-

“Honey, I’m home.”

“Hey, daddy.”

He does a double take, steps faltering and hands jerking against the tie he’d been trying to loosen from his collar. He turns to stare at her coming out of the bathroom, cloud of steam following behind her as she finishes running a comb through her hair. There are droplets running down her throat and disappearing under the neckline of her dress and all he wants to do is trace their path with his tongue. Her skin is flushed from her shower and glistening, and he’d be lying to say the look she’s giving him right now isn’t doing it for him.

“Are you trying to…?” He trails off, brow arching suggestively and pulling his tie off his collar to hang over his shoulders.

“Well,” she smiles and rolls her eyes at his choked expression; he can be too easy sometimes. She disappears back into the bathroom to place the comb on the counter and picks up the stick, walking out to meet his still flustered stare and placing it in his hand. “As much as I’d love to take this in the way you imagined, it’s not quite.”

He glances down at the stick in his hand, noting the two pink lines.

Now, it’s not like he’s completely clueless on these things. He’s had quite a few scares throughout his life, so he knows what this means. And it wasn’t like they were being careful, having decided that after 6 years of being together – 3 of those being married – they would just stop taking precautions and let it happen when it did. Which seemed to be now, apparently.

He drops heavily against the couch in their room and stares at the test again before looking up at her, eyes scanning her face and she’s nodding, biting her bottom lip.

She comes to stand in front of him, nudging at his knees so she can stand between them and places her hands on his shoulders, fingers stroking the flames that go up his neck.

“We’re having a baby, Seth.”

-

Her dress decorates the floor of their bedroom like some kind of pick up line, her bra having joined his tie, discarded somewhere behind the couch he’s sitting on as she stands between his parted legs, clad only in her underwear.

His hands roam her body while his mouth teases her breasts, making her back arch. He bites lightly on her nipple as she throws her head back and release a moan of pleasure.

Her hands clutch at his shoulders, nails making half-crescent shapes against the tanned skin of his bicep when his hands come to a stop at her hips, hooking his thumbs on the sides of her panties and cupping the globes of her ass as he slides them down her thighs. He leans forward and cradles her hipbones, thumbs stroking the skin lightly as he peppers kisses across her lower belly, beard scratching at her skin.

-

She’s bent over the couch, breasts mashed against the back and the rough fabric scrapping her nipples with every forceful thrust he gives from behind her. He has a hand buried between her legs and another holding her hip as he drives into her and she clutches the armrest, her screams urging him on as he whispers her name over and over.

Her legs start to shake from the strain and before she can warn him, he’s pulling out of her entirely and she can’t help the whine that escapes her at the loss of contact. She can feel her own wetness smearing between her thighs as she takes the hand he offers and shakily stands back on her feet. She feels heady with pleasure and anticipation, the fire low in her belly begging for more, to be set ablaze.

She lets him back her into the bed, lets him roll them over so that she can straddle him and sink back down onto him. By the time she starts on a steady rhythm, she’s already shuddering the beginnings of her orgasm as he maneuvers her hips and changes the angle, sitting up to bury a hand in her hair and swallow her moans as they mingle with his own.

-

Her bent legs are in the air and her hands caress his back, feeling the muscles ripple as he drives into her slowly this time, face hovering above hers and kissing her lightly between gasps, hands framing her face and thumb running softly across her cheek. The sheer intimacy of it has her shuddering, his deep strokes making her hips thrust up to meet his.

He stills his motions, drawing a groan from her and lowers his mouth to her neck, arm holding her hips down and the other palming her breast, flicking her nipple between his fingers. He swallows her moans with a filthy kiss, the hand playing with her breasts now moving lower, teasing her clit in erratic patterns and driving her insane. She clenches around him, then again, drawing his own groan between their mouths and nipping at his bottom lip.

She tries to goad him back into action, pressing the heels of her feet into his ass to make him _move_ , but he’s taking his sweet time teasing her, kissing a line down her throat and sucking on her collarbone, fingers applying varying pressure between her legs. To her frustration, he pulls out entirely and steps out from the bed before kneeling on the floor by the edge and pulling her legs to bring her closer, placing her ankles on his shoulders.

The cold air of the room touches her heated skin and makes her shiver, protests dying in her throat as his lips close around her folds, one of his hands coming up to clasp his fingers around hers. His tongue prods lightly at her entrance; circling her inner lips and making her head thrash against the sheets, hand clutching his.

He makes love with his tongue like he does his whole body, passionate and strong. He brings her to the edge only to wind her down, standing at the very brink and leaving her wanting _moremoremore_ before he lets her fall. His tongue circles and his teeth nip slightly, toeing the line of pleasure and pain and making her thighs quake as her fingers scramble for purchase on the sheets, fist at his hair, pinch her nipples.

His palm runs down her sternum and splays across her belly before his fingers join his mouth, coating them with her slickness and circling her clit before driving them inside of her with a curl, stroking the spot that makes her see stars.

“Just let go, princess.” He bites on her thigh hard enough to make her cry out her release, the pain mixing in with the sensory overload as his beard scratches against her sensitive skin.

He gently lowers her trembling legs onto the bed and rises to lay back down beside her, resting his head on his arm and planting a soft kiss on her breast, making her whine. His hand drifts down to span across her still flat stomach, hoping in vain to feel any signs of the life that was growing inside of her. Her hand joins his, twining their fingers and resting them over her belly, eyes finally clearing from the pleasure haze she’d been lost in and she turns her face fully to study his. He’s staring at their joined hands, the sparkle of her ring against the light almost as shiny as his eyes, which are quickly filling up with happy tears.

Placing a hand on his face, she cups his cheek in her palm and pulls him down on top of her for a tender kiss. Her thighs part to cradle his body, hands tugging softly at his hair and feeling the familiar heat coiling low on her belly, feeling him harden against her thigh. He reaches down at the same time as she tilts her hips up and then he’s filling her, stretching and pulsing against her walls and it feels like heaven.

-

Afterwards he lays his head on her chest, listening to the sound of her breath calming as her skin cools off, his arm flung across her waist, his thumb caressing her stomach. He peppers kisses across her belly and she weaves her fingers through his hair until she drifts off. He holds onto consciousness for a little longer, just holding her and feeling her close, letting it truly sink in. They are going to be parents, they created a life together, a family.

Maybe he can get used to Kate calling him Daddy after all.

Feeling the exhaustion finally claim him, he lifts his head from her chest and joins her head on the pillow, pulling the covers over them and kissing her forehead and wrapping his arm around her waist before finally drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated, as are kudos and comments.
> 
> Title from Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare.


End file.
